OUT
by Lauhaa
Summary: Emily finds herself on the streets if Chicago cold and alone. Read to find out more. Pairings Emily and Derek eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A Criminal Minds Story: "OUT"

Chapter One

Hello people of FanFiction it's been a while and I I'm sorry also decided on changing my name from LOVESxPAGET to my nickname sorry for the confusion anyway I decided on making Emily and Derek 18 instead of any younger just so I can spruce things up a bit hope you don't minds I hope you enjoy this story as you know not the best writer but enjoy the story line 3

**Cold and Alone in Chicago **

On a miserable late October day in Chicago a young Emily Prentiss was looking out her bedroom window out to the fairly big sized back yard listening to the much not needed arguing coming from her parents Elizabeth and Anthony Prentiss, Emily just sat there trying not to listen to her parents but just listen to the rather loud rain drops appearing on her window and then a small tear appeared from Emily's sparkling eyes and made it's way down her ivory skin.

Emily knew that she shouldn't have told them she wanted to handle it herself but safe to say she couldn't wouldn't go through with it on her own she was scared she is only 18 years old she was still a baby in her parents eyes that's why she told them hoping they'd help her figure out what to do but instead at this point in time she got sent to her room and she just waited allowing more tears poor from them once sparkling eyes dreading the worst to happen, and then it stop the shouting and arguing ended so she quickly dried her eyes and waited for her parents and then it happened her dad came into her bedroom unable to make eye contact with her it remained that way for an upwards of five minutes then he silently whispers one word.

"Out"

But Emily was determined to get through to him " Daddy w-what do you mean" deep down she knew what he meant but just need him to here it.

"You know what I mean Emily now out get OUT of my house and do not come back" Anthony Prentiss replied still not making contact with his daughter but just holds the door open.

After trying everything Emily could to stop her father from removing her from the house she received a slap to the cheek from her father so it was clear to her she must leave she gather as much clothing, food, money and any other belongings she had left and took one last look at the house she'd spent in for just over a year and set of not knowing where but just kept walking until her feet hurt.

...

She thought about going to the police but decided against it not wanting to end up in a stupid care home she reads way to much about all that stuff she reads a lot about that kinda stuff and crime articles from the newspaper cause she badly wants to say away from the politics side of things she always dreams about how amazing it would be to be a FBI agent or a police officer but at this point in time she feels like none of her wonderful dreams will come true.

She spotted a small empty alleyway with a big enough cardboard box in for a little shelter and so she could rest her much needed hurting feet and wondered what her mother would have said to her if she had the guts to look her in the eyes unlike her father and help her out but felt her mother didn't really care if she didn't have the decency to say goodbye or take one last look at her now lonely daughter who will most likely be in the streets for a long time.

"Don't worry baby I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you" Emily promised looking down to her still flat stomach.

To Be Continued...

Hope you like it and it makes sense lol. Please comment and let me know what you think.


	2. A Kind Soul

A Criminal Minds Story: "OUT" Chapter Two A Kind Soul Sorry for the wait been trying to find a beta but there's so many to choose from I promise I won't upload next time till I get one so it's more better for you guys. It was now the second night from begin kick out of her once called home and Emily had now just spent the last of her savings on some potato chips and a warm cup of tea she knew she had to do something she couldn't bring up a baby on the streets let alone herself even if she could she knew the baby wouldn't survive without regular food or water she didn't know what to do all she feels right now is hurt and very much alone she wished that someone anyone would help her out even if it was just a few days, but bowed her head knowing no one will help her she's cold, wet and possibly smells from just being on the streets for two days. She wonders I to a thought of what she would be doing right now, taking a hot shower and after that having some hot chocolate with mash mellows and a snack on the side before finally getting comfy under her covers. She only just finished school in September and had no friends a job or anything so she knows she has no one to go, but would rather no friends no anything than this life she's living right now which she realises is completely true But before Emily was finished in her day dream and before she could fully be asleep not that she could she heard a deep voice coming from the end of the alley it was faint so thought nothing of it but then footsteps proved she wasn't dreaming it and she sprung to her feet drying her wet eyes. ... Derek Morgan was walking home from a late football practice at the youth centre and stopped by the grocery store to pick his mom up some milk after a call revived from his mother yelling at him for drinking the last of it and leaving the container in the fridge, after about a few blocks from the store he heard a soft crying coming from the alley he called to she if the girl was ok but didn't get a response, he knew it was a girl seeing as the girl was sat right next to a huge cardboard box. After getting no reply from the girl in the alley he divided to go see for himself so he did and took a turn down the alley. "Hey are you all right down there?" Derek asked and seeing the girl jump to her feet he suddenly took a step back in reaction to it and asked the girl again."are you alright?" "What um fine, can I help you with something?" Emily replied finishing wiping her now nearly dry eyes. "Don't I know you" Derek wondered taking at closer look at the mysterious girl. "Umm no probably not" Emily responded quickly trying to hide her face after he said this. "Yeah yeah you was in the last month of school right you were in my math class, Emily right?" Derek said remembering her sparkling eyes when she walked into the room. Emily took a deep breathe before answering his question,"Huh yeah I'm Emily from math class your not one of Rodney friends are you?" Emily asks curiously hating that guy so much his name just gave her the shivers. "Hell no I wanna punch that guy every time I see his scum face!" Derek replied "Yeah me too" Emily said under her breath so the guy couldn't catch what she said. "Huh?" "Nothing" Emily quickly said. "I'm Derek by the way Derek Morgan nice to meet you" Derek said holding his hand out for a shake. "Hey Derek it's nice to meet you too" Emily relied accepting his hand shake. "So what are you doing out here and in this alley?" Derek asked curious as she comes from a rich family. Emily knew this questions was coming up no matter how this talk was going to end a truly had no way of saying that she was kicked out or how to worm her way around it and didn't want him to think she was a complete loser or loner but considering all she could come out and say was the truth, and before she could stop herself she noticed her eyes had betrayed her and began to spill once again. "Uh I um my parents they, uh through me out um..." But befriend Emily could say anymore she broke down to the ground with tears. "What? Oh my god Emily are you living in this alley?" Derek said crouching to the ground to give the girl a warm and well needed hug, getting a nod from the crying girl in his shoulders. "Why did they kick you out?" "Um I told them I was pregnant I I just wanted them to help me I wanted them to talk to me about it, I didn't ask for this, they didn't even give me chance to explain probe rely, I didn't even want to...!" Emily replied without a breath and finding herself falling to Derek's embrace once again "Come on Emily your coming home with me I'm sure my mom won't mind." Derek said having to do something anything. "No I couldn't intrude on your family like that it wouldn't be right" a crying Emily replied. "No questions about it, your coming with me no matter what I was raised properly. Come on." Derek said helping Emily from the hound and out of the dirty alley. So Derek held Emily as they walked to Derek's home, Derek not knowing what to say to the girl but thinking about the one of the last things Emily said to him "I didn't even want to.." He knew deep down what she was going to say but decided speaking against it right now and just kept heading towards his home. Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story your all awesome 3 To Be Continued... 


	3. A Warm Welcome

A Criminal Minds Story: "OUT" Chapter Three A warm welcome A special thanks to princess007 for being the beta for this story your the best 3 Derek finally managed to get Emily back to his house after a longer trip that he expected, since Emily had vomited on the sidewalk repeatedly. He knew it was not her fault, she was obviously experiencing morning sickness or a lack of food. After finally finding his key to the door they both stumbled inside the house to find a beautiful smell of food hitting their noses. "Hey ma, can I talk to you for a second?" Derek shouted for his mother. "Derek, you better have gotten my milk." Derek's mother Fran Morgan replied. "Yeah ma, got it right here, but can you come here? It's kinda important." Derek repeated giving Emily a warm smile. "Sure honey, give me a moment." Fran told her son. "You ok, Emily?" Derek asked the girl that was still clutching to his body and absorbing its warmth. "Yeah, just a little cold. Sorry." Emily said. "No problem, Em." "So what is it you wanted, Derek?" Fran asked his son, then suddenly seeing a girl next to his side. "Um ma, this is my friend Emily. Her parents kicked her out and I found her in the alleyway, close to the store. Could she stay here until things get sorted out?" Derek asked his mother. "Oh sweetie, of course you can stay! You must be freezing and starving. Luckily, I cooked a little more, tonight. How long have you been out there, sweetie?" Fran wondered, giving Emily a big hug, guiding her to the living room. "Three days and two nights, ma'am" Emily softly said, not really wanting to talk. "Call me Fran, dear. You're making me sound old." Fran laughed, hoping to cheer the girl up. "You know what? Why doesn't Derek show you the way to the bathroom? He can give a towel and you can take a shower. By the time you're done, dinner should be ready." Fran suggested, sensing Emily needed some cheering up and what would better than a traditional Morgan dinner? "Thank you so much Mrs. Morgan. I don't know, how I can ever thank you." Emily said truthfully. "No need, dear. Now go get yourself cleaned up and dinner will be ready soon." Fran replied, heading back to the kitchen. "Come on Em, I'll take you upstairs." Derek said, showing her the way to the bathroom. "Derek, thank you. I, uh, you're the nicest and most loyal friend I could have ever asked for. I'm so sorry for being a burden, I appreciate all the help you've given me." Emily told Derek, the words coming directly from her heart. "Hey, no need to thank me, Em. Like I said before, I was raised better than others were, and I could have never left you in that alley. Here, take this towel and have a shower. I'll wait for you downstairs. I'll get my mom to see if we find some fresh clothes for you." Derek said and turned to walk back down the stairs. "Hey Derek? Do you mind letting your mom know, uh, why and everything? … I just, uh, don't particularly want to talk about it again, for now anyway." Emily asked Derek in all honesty, knowing she would just break down again, something she did not want to do for the umpteenth time this day. "Sure Emily." Derek replied and continued his path downstairs. Emily had just finish a beautiful warm shower. She dried herself off and put on the pajama top and bottoms that Derek had left just outside the door for her, letting her know that they were his sisters Sarah's and they should be just her size. He told her that his sister was okay with borrowing them, as well as that he told his mom about what had happened to Emily, and that she was still going to help her out, whatever the circumstances may be. Emily wanted to cry, knowing how kind and loving the Morgan family had been so far. Sure, she wished that her parents were more like them, but was glad either way that there were still kind and loving people in the world. She snapped out of her thoughts, put the towel on her still wet hair, then made her way down the stair to where the Morgan's were waiting. To Be Continued... 


End file.
